<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette Cheng-Stark by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794661">Marinette Cheng-Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe'>Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is Tony and Pepper's adopted daughter. Marinette and Sabine are actually second cousins, through Sabine's aunt, Liena, who is 3 years younger than her. Marinette was born in China, she is named Marinette because Liena fell in love with the name when visiting Sabine in France. However her mother and her moved to America when she was 5. Where her mother worked under Tony Stark as the head of Robotics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marinette Cheng-Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette is a genius and her mother encourages her to learn as much as she wants and whatever she wants. At age five Marinette is helping her mom and her team build robots and even begins making plans for her own robots. She catches the attention of Pepper Potts when she is 7, and both girl and woman fall in love with each other. Pepper purposely stops by to see Marinette whenever she is there and even takes her around the building with her. Pepper loves how intelligent she is and Marinette adores how well dressed and confident Pepper is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony eventually notices his PA is constantly visiting the Robotics floor when she has the time, and decides to find out why. He is a little miffed that a little girl is on the Robotics floor but before he says anything. He watches her tell one of the scientists that his math is wrong, he is surprised when the man actually rechecks and discovers it is wrong. He calls attention to himself before asking who's child Marinette was. Liena steps forward a little worried. Tony just smiles and asks if Marinette had taken an IQ test yet, then offers to pay to have it done. He then has Pepper talk to Liena about plans for it while he talks to Marinette. He enjoys talking to the intelligent girl and even talks about how he created Jarvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, Pepper, Tony, and Liena all grow closer and soon Marinette is having sleepovers with both Tony and Pepper. Tony also starts taking her to galas and events, he doesn't drink when she is there, and soon everyone calls her his princess. Tony begins to view her as a daughter and spoils her all the time. Both he and Pepper help her discover her love for Fashion one day at a Gala when she meets Audrey and Chloe. Chloe is a bit of a brat but the two girls get along well and become friends. Marinette becomes obsessed with fashion and starts designing clothes. Tony encourages her by setting her up with sewing and drawing classes, and even starts wearing her clothes. Proudly telling the press he was wearing MC clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is 9 when Afghanistan happens, and she watches Tony become Ironman and shut down his weapons. Liena can't get her daughter away from Tony once he has landed, and he ends up doing the press conference with her in his lap. She teases him relentlessly over the colors of his suit. Tony brings her along to the Maria Stark Foundation gala and charms the cameras while Tony and Obie argue. When Obie takes his arc reactor Jarvis is quick to wake up Marinette who gets his first reactor as fast as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is 10 when her mother is killed by Vanko and Tony decides to adopt her. At the beginning Marinette is hurt as Tony slowly starts distancing himself while also becoming more reckless. Marinette meets Natalie Rushman after Pepper is appointed CEO. When Tony is attacked at the Monaco Historic Grand Prix Liena starts pulling Marinette away from Tony, hurting both in the process. Tony's blackout at his party resulting in Rhodes taking his suit is the final straw for Liena. She cuts off all their contact refusing to let Marinette around him. After Tony is confronted by Natasha and Fury he is pretty despondent. He spends his time alternating between videos of his Father and videos of him and Marinette together. During this time he finds the new element and quickly synthesizes it. Tony is ecstatic until he hears a voicemail from Marinette talking about the Stark Expo and how Hammer has Rhode is his exhibition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaves quickly to alert Rhode, however Vanko takes control of the drone and Rhode's armor. During the attack Liena and Marinette get targeted. Liena gets hurt badly while protecting Marinette causing Mari to barely get injured. Vanko escapes, taking Marinette with him, Tony leaves Natasha and Happy behind, determined to get her back. While Pepper rushes to the hospital with Liena. Tony successfully gets control of  Rhode's suit back. Both of them fight Vanko and Tony gets Marinette back leaving his suit completely in the control of Jarvis. Jarvis and Rhodes have a standoff with Vanko while Tony comforts Marinette. After Vanko kills himself Tony and Rhode rush Marinette to the hospital to be taken care of. Once she is patched up Tony rushes her to Liena's room. Liena sobs softly cupping Marinette's cheek and stroking it gently. She tells Marinette how much she loves her and that she isn't leaving her by choice. She tells her no matter what Liena will always be with her, she just won't be able to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is crying as she sits in Tony's lap holding her mom's hand to her cheek. She tells her mom she loves her and smiles at her until Liena's hand hoes liml and the heart monitor goes flat. Marinette breaks out into sobs curling into Tony's chest as she holds Liena's hand. Tony hugs her tightly, Pepper and Rhode both joining the hug as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Tony pulls a few strings Tony manages to adopt Marinette two months after Liena's funeral. Marinette moves in with him and Pepper and barely leaves Tony's side except for when she has school. Tony enrolls her in a private school wanting her to be in the safest school possible, while not at a boarding school. Marinette is far above her age level, however Tony remembers how terrible it was to be bullied in high school. Simply because you were smarter then kids older than you. Instead he has her spend half the day with kids her age, and the other half with a tutor doing high school level work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turns 11 she convinces Pepper and Tony to let her go to Paris with Chloe to attend school. Wanting to be with people that don't know her as Tony Stark's genius daughter Marinette Stark, but as just Marinette Cheng-Stark. The two let her go with Happy, and she promises to go back home for Summer and holidays. She and Happy stay with Chloe at Le Grand Paris. Marinette skips one grade to be in the same class as Chloe. She pendis half the day with Chloe and the other half in the library working with her tutor. The girls both giggle over the fact that Max doesn't realize Marinette is THE Marinette Stark. They spend lunch together at Sabine and Tom's bakery, and unknown to them the class begins to believe that Tom and Sabine are Marinette's parents. The class, not knowing that they aren't even Marinette's Guardians in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Bustier gets herself into a lot of trouble regarding Marinette. She doesn't listen to the Principal when he tells her that Marinette's school work is just for show. She also gets upset when Marinette goes off with her tutor claiming that it is best for Marinette to remain with her actual teacher. This causes the tutor to laugh and tell her that Marinette should be with them the entire day then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Bustier tries to make Marinette into an example for the class. However Marinette refuses, causing problems between her and Bustier. She continuously never takes Marinette's side and always places responsibility on Marinette. Bustier at one point tries to punish Marinette for not doing a task that Bustier was supposed to do herself. The next day she and Damocles are pulled into a meeting between her two very pissed off parents. Tony threatens to pull all funding from the school and tells him the Mayor will pull his as well. Pepper tells Bustier that if she ever tries to do that to her daughter again she'll have her job. Bustier finally takes the hint and stops only giving Marinette disappointed looks whenever she doesn't drop what she is doing to help another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When holiday comes Marinette is quick to say goodbye to Chloe and her father, excited to see her parents after so long. She couldn't wait to spend Christmas with them, however she wasn't overly excited for the galas they'd attend. Marinette designs all their outfits each one with a subtle theme. Tony's Ironman, Pepper's Christmas, and Marinette Paris. Marinette wears her hair in a long braid with extensions. When the press asks where she is attending school she tells them she is in Paris in middle school while being tutored in high school classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its nearing the start of summer when Marinette receives a call from her dad telling her how much he loves her before the phone disconnects Chloe finds her in front of the tv crying as her father falls from a closing vortex in the sky. She leaves school two days early her and Happy immediately on a plane ride back home. When they touch down both are in the car zooming to Tony's location in New York. They arrive right before Loki and Thor are set to leave. Marinette is out of the car before it even stops sprinting past the press, Shield, and the other heros as she launches herself into Tony's arms. She sobs into his neck as he gently rubs her back telling her that he's there and that he's okay and they're both okay. Steve is stunned to see him comforting a little girl and even more shocked when Natasha smiles and mentions that she'd missed Stark's daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Loki is gone Marinette is still attached to her dad's side even as he introduces her to Bruce Banner. She simply smiles and shakes his hand telling him she's a big fan of his works. Bruce gives her an uncomfortable smile, making a small comment saying that everyone likes him turning green. Marinette wrinkles her nose telling him while she is a fan of that, she meant his other work. She told him that she'd read all his papers and thought they were fascinating. Bruce looks at a smirking Tony in shock; he simply tells him that her IQ was 187 when she was just 7 and the last test showed she was now 245.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She talks about Bruce's work with him as they get in Tony's car. As their driving Tony asks if she got any sleep and she simply snorts giving him a look in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day the team comes over for breakfast and finds Tony and Marinette passed out on the couch asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce- We got back here, they had a small staring contest until Tony stood up shouting fine. He made them both plates of food they ate then turned on a Star Wars movie before falling asleep together. I went to bed and woke up and they're still there, I didn't want to wake them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper scares everyone but Natasha and Clint when she speaks up. No one else had noticed her walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper-Good choice I love them both but unfortunately Tony has terrible habits and Marinette took up his coffee addiction. It's hard to get them to sleep. Anyway, pleasure to meet you all. I'm Pepper Potts-Stark and even though you busted up my tower I'm going to ignore my anger and be civil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari-Glaring isnt civil Mama Pep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper-Go back to sleep Bluebell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari-ok…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Marinette sits up yawning and gently pats Tony's cheek till he wakes up and stares at her in question. Marinette scoffs rolling her eyes at him before pointing at the group of heros. Tony grunts and welcomes them to one of his homes before standing up, picking Marinette up in the process, before walking over to Pepper kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wiggles out of her dad's arms and sits next to Pepper smiling softly saying hello to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Introductions go about and Steve asks why Marinette wasn't mentioned in Tony's files. Tony smirks telling them Marinette hacked the files and removed her information. Marinette blushes slightly punching her dad's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team plus Pepper and Marinette sit talking for a while before Tony makes a decision. He offers them all I place at the tower once it's rebuilt. Telling them he had a feeling they might want to stick close to each other for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggles and teases her dad telling him that she's glad he is making more friends than just Rhode and Happy. Tony bites back saying that he hasn't heard of any new friends on her side of the pond, causing Marinette to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group takes up Tony's offer of housing all agreeing that none of them really wanted to be separated from each other for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper signs while Marinette is bouncing in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper-Great now I have to rearrange the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette- Rearrange the tower? Mama Pep! Don't you realize what this means?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony- Here we go again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette- I have five new floors to design!! Bruce's floor is going to be the epitome of peaceful and calm. Steve's will be difficult but I can definitely tie in the style of his time period with modern day technology. Natalie's will definitely need top of the line training room, amd with Clint's! And Thor I'm going to have to look up Asgardian culture, maybe I should ask Dr. Foster, hmmm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha- Actually Marinette it is Natasha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette- Did I stutter? No I didn't  N.a.t.a.l.i.e.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This causes Tony to snort covering his eyes with a hand as Pepper smirks. Everyone watching Marinette and Natasha have a mini glare off when Clint laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony- Im going to regret this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>